I thought you loved me?
by 4 and 6
Summary: When Tobias is threatened by his father he tries to stay away from Tris to protect her. Tris does not know this and thinks Tobias no longer loves her. Will this relationship last? It is T just to be safe. Please ignore. The last paragraph chapter 1 I forgot to delete it.
1. Chapter 1

3 days after initiation.

Tris POV

I wake up at 6:00. Not by choice initiation really stuffed up my sleeping patterns. I go and take my morning shower hoping it will wake me up a bit. Getting up at 6 is tiring. I do try to get back to sleep but it never works. I still don't have a job Max said I need to pick by Friday. (3 days away) I just have no Idea what I want to do. I would love to train initiates with Tobias. But trying to hide our relationship from the initiates would be close to impossible. Every time I'm near him I just can't keep myself away. When he kisses me it is like every bone in my body is electrified. My fingers tingle just by thinking about him. I must be one of the luckiest girl around to have someone like Tobias.

I turn off the shower and get into my clothes. Black singlet, a leather jacket the hugs, Black leather pants and black lace ups. I tie my hair up and leave for Christina's. It feels great to have my own apartment a lot better than the initiate room. Not because it was crammed just the memories I guess. I knock on Christina and Will's apartment. Since the shared they have a huge apartment 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 lounges, a huge kitchen and a basement. Its 2 stories with white walls and black carpet with the dauntless flame sprayed on the back wall. I knock again Christina is probably still asleep. Still no answer. I leave a note on the door saying I will save her a muffin at breakfast. It's about 6:45 breakfast still doesn't open for 25 minutes. But my stomach is saying it wants food now. So I walk down to breakfast anyway and sit and wait outside the doors.

I see Tobias coming round the corner from the computer room.

"Thought you were up you do know you're not an initiate anymore"

"I know Four still feels like I am though."

Tobias cups his hand to his face "you do know you can go back to bed right you look shattered"

"To hungry for that"

I say as my tummy gurgles Tobias smiles. He pulls a dark chocolate muffin out his pocket and places it in my hands my favourite. I smile at him.

"How did you get it? Breakfast isn't served till 7"

"being in charge of initiates does have its perks."

He pulls out a muffin for himself and puts his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder. He starts to twirl my hair around his fingers

"have you thought of your job yet"

"No I want to train initiate with you but I'm not sure"

"What are you not sure about?"

I was slightly embarrassed by my reasoning I must of gone pink because Tobias realized. He started to smirk

"what are you embarrassed about."

I might as well tell him

"I'm scared I'm not going to be able to hide our relationship. You know and look unprofessional "

he started to smirk. "you are quite adorable you know."

He grab my hand and looks at me with his dark blue eyes.

"I never won't to hide that I love you. And I never will"

he leans in and kisses me softly on the lips and when he pulls away and I am electrified. Everything is tingling.

"So should we go tell Max you have chosen your job?"

I nod he grabs my hand and we walk off to Max's office.

"Thanks"

"for what" he asks

"everything"

he leans in to kiss me but I put a finger to his lip "later lets sort out my job first" Tobias knocks on the door

"who is it"

"Four and Tris"

"come in and sit down" we both sit on the couch

"so what are my two dauntless prodigies doing in my office?"

"I have chosen my job sir"

"ok Beatrice what job shall it be?"

"um.. it's Tris"

"I'm your leader and I shall call you by your name"

"my name is not Beatrice"

Tobias whispers in my ear "just let it go trust me"

"but it is

not my name"

"please" I look back at max "so Beatrice" he spits "what shall it be"

I try not to shout back it's TRIS because every single part of me is bubbling with anger but I breath and say

"initiate trainer with Four."

"ok got it you need another job with that. We have Tattoo artist, Shop clinic or Cleaner"

"Tattoo artist thanks when do I start?"

"10 o'clock tomorrow you can go know it's 7 you don't want to miss breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Hey do you think you could give me a tattoo"

"I shall see you 10 o'clock tomorrow"

He kisses my head

"Now will you go to bed for me?"

"It's lonely in my apartment."

He smirks

"Oh Tris first I'm hungry and now I'm lonely you're a bit whiney you know."

"Hey" I say as I punch him playfully in the arm."

"You can sleep in my apartment and I will wait for you to wake."

"I have no pyjamas"

"You can borrow some of mine."

I cross my arms I had ran out of excuses.

"If you want me to go to bed you are going to have to catch me."

I start to laugh and run as fast as I can in the opposite direction of his apartment. But Tobias catches me and throws me over his shoulder.

"FOUR PUT ME DOWN."

I try to shout while I'm laughing.

"can't do so sorry you have to go to bed."

I start to hit his back and try to kick but we reach Four apartment and he gives me his jersey to change into.

"Try anything and you can sleep in your clothes."

I finally give up trying to beat Four is tiring I change into his jersey and use it as a nightgown. He picks me up and puts me into bed. And tucks me in.

"I am capable of getting into bed."

"I know."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Seriously Tris?"

"Not a children's story a story about you."

"My stories don't make great bedtime stories."

He kisses my head

"Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews. fangirl461046 oh my goodness I know how you feel. It has been almost 5 months and I am still mourning. Btw love the username. Fourtris lover thanks so much for the kind words and helping me spot my mistakes and storywriterya432 I can promise this won't be a 1 shot thing and thanks so much for all the warm fuzzies. Thanks guys and I was thinking of a name for my readers. What do you think of ravens?

Tris POV

I wake up in Tobias bed forgetting he made me go back to sleep. I turn my head to see the alarm clock. 3:00 pm. I slept 9 hours. I knew I was tired but not this tired. I can't be bothered getting out of Tobias jersey. It's warm and smells of him. So I stretch and slither out of the blankets and start to make his bed. I am a third Abnegation after all. I look around and suddenly realise how messy Tobias Apartment is. I know he works long hours and all but it is really dirty in here. Clothes everywhere, week old dishes, crumbs all over the floor. I sigh to myself and start to pick up his clothes. It is not like I have anything on and I have to thank him somehow for letting me stay here.

Tobias POV

I kiss Tris forehead. She is asleep which is good she needs it. I tip toe to door making sure I don't wake her. She looks like and angel in her sleep. I close the door and start to walk off to Zeke's. We are planning something for Shauna's birthday which is tonight. And knowing Zeke he will go all out. I'm almost too scared to knock. But I do this will be the first birthday celebrated in Dauntless. "Who is it" Zeke screeches.

"Four."

"No it's not" I raise my eyebrows.

"Zeke are you drunk?" he starts giggling like a girl.

I peek through his mail slot. He is sitting on the ground. Behind the door with a beer bottle in his hand

"Dude really how are we meant to plan Shauna's birthday when you're drunk."

He starts to giggle again. "Are you playing peek a boo" he is rolling in the floor in laughter.

"Can I come In Zeke." He starts to run around the apartment screaming "STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER."

Why do I even bother?

Zeke and Shauna have been together for almost 3 years. And I have a funny feeling Zeke is going to propose. That and I found the ring. So I go down to the pit and start to set up for the party. I'll get Zeke at 12 when he will properly be at the vomit stage. I'm tempted to wake Tris so she can help because honestly, even though Shauna and I have been best buds for 3 years now. I have no idea what she likes. But Tris is tired and I am not even sure if I could wake her.

So I start with a black banner that says 'Happy Birthday Shauna' in orange paintball shots. I place a stereo in the corner and set up tables filled with beers and Dauntless cake. Paintball guns on the left and huge black pillows for Candor or Dauntless on the right. And my personal favourite I set up the knifes and staple Zeke's face to the targets. It was close to 12 and I was pretty proud of myself. So I start to walk back to Zeke's hoping he won't be as intoxicated as before.

I knock on his door "Zeke" there was no reply "ZEKE."

"Go Away."

"Come on bro let me in." he doesn't reply but he starts to unlock the door and let me in.

"I blew it man I blew it" I sit down on the edge of his bed next to him. I know I am not the best with sympathy but I guess I can try.

"Blew what?"

"Shauna." He puts his head in his hands. Suddenly he stands up and punches the wall. He starts to shout. Punching and kicking like a lunatic. "Zeke calm down?"

He finally stops when his knuckles start to bleed. He slumps down on the floor leaning against the bed. "I was drunk. I kissed her and now she will never forgive me"

"Wait you kissed who?"

"Lynn"

Well atleast now I know why he has a black eye.

"Lynn? But you never left the building"

"She came here to drop off the invitations for Shauna's birthday. So I could send them out ready for her party tonight. I thought she was Shauna and tried to kiss her."

"Tried?" he points to his eye.

"How on earth did you get Lynn muddled with Shauna?"

"I don't know and now I have blown it with her." He starts to cry and Zeke Pedrad never cries.

"Shauna was special. She loved me with all my flaws and the way her eyes glistened. How her hair glowed and her laugh. Her laugh was one in a million soft and sweet like honey."

I know how he feels. Just like when I was with Tris and they were trying to throw her over the chasm. To think I almost lost her before I even told her how I felt.

We sit there for ages. It must have been at least an hour. But it wasn't like it was boring Zeke had stopped crying, and now we were just looking out the window. Daydreaming I guess.

"You alright now?"

"No I don't know if I ever will be."

"Does Shauna know?"

"I don't know but Lynn is her sister."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I don't know if I would be able to."

"Well I'm not letting a party go to waste."

"We didn't set up though."

"I did now come on party boy go and take a shower you smell of depression."

A small smile appeared on his face and he has a shower. And once he was change we headed straight for Shauna's. "I'm nervous Four."

I just smile "Zeke Pedrad nervous? Come on." He finally knocks. And Shauna opens the door. She hugs him straight away. She must not know yet. I whisper in his ear "tell her now before it's too late and bring her to the pit at 7" he grins his Pedrad teethy smile. It's around 4 surely Tris will be up now.

Tris POV

I finally finish cleaning Fours room. I have swept, dusted, vacuumed and polished everything. And sprayed seaside scented spray everywhere. So now not only does it look great it smells great. I sit on the edge of Tobias bed proud of myself. "Knock Knock."

"Come in Tobias."

He stares at the room and then at me and then at the room and back at me.

He smiles. "You shouldn't have."

He hugs me close.

"It's Shauna's party tonight."

"I don't have a gift."

"Don't worry I'll right both our names on mine."

"Thanks."

"By the way wear layers."

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yeah."

"Toby I got to go. I promised Christina I would bring her a muffin."

"Toby?"

I start to blush.

"Just a nickname Tobias is a bit of a mouthful."

"Is it now Bea?"

"Ha-ha very funny. I got to get a muffin."

And of course Tobias pulls out another muffin from his pocket. Blueberry this time Christinas favourite.

"Do you just have a muffin dispenser in your pocket?"

He smiles I kiss his cheek.

"See you tonight I'll drop off the jersey then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey my ravens so this is my third chapter. And I was wondering what do you think of the story so far. Please be honest worst case I can write a new one.

Thanks for all the kind reviews.

Tris POV 1 hour before Shauna's party. Tris is at Christina's.

"Christina I got to go get ready for Shauna's party"

I go to grab the doorknob when Christina full on jumps on to my back.

"CHRISTINA."

We both fall on the floor in a fit of giggles. "Christina what was that for?"

"Your going to a party?"

"And?"

"Tris Prior the abnegation goody two-shoes is going to a party?"

"It's only a birthday party."

Christina raises her one eyebrow. If only she knew about Tobias and me.

"I have to get you ready."

Christina smiles this can't be good. I lunge for the door and start to sprint down the hallway. But Christina has long legs so she is quick. She grabs my hands and basically drags me back to her room. "No Christina no." She drags me all the way back to her apartment. "Now if you sit still you don't have to wear heels" I surrender straight away. Christina starts to rummage through her wardrobe. Pulling out at least 100 dresses, before she finally stops. It is black and has two openings at each hip. It is sparkling and finishes just above the knee. It is tight but breathable. And it is absolutely gorgeous. Then she pulls out a pair of black ballet flats. And she starts to curl my hair. She finishes with black eyeliner, mascara and some black eye shadow. She turns the chair so I am looking in the mirror.

I am lost for words. "Is that me?"

"Of course it is silly."

I hug Christina even though I hate getting all dolled up I know she cares about me.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah wasn't invited."

"Who cares you are coming with me"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's my first party and you are coming."

"Ok."

She hugs me again and I run back to my apartment to get clothes, for candor and dauntless.

There is no way I would play that in a dress.

Once I'm done I pick up Christina. And we start to walk to Marlene's Party.

"Tris are you excited?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on you big wimp. Lets go in"

We push open the doors to the pit. It is amazing. Music is blaring everyone's dancing and shooting paint balls.

"This is amazing"

"I know" I breath in letting the smell of beer and cake fill me.

"Lets go dance."

"Christina I think I am going to go find Four"

"Why?"

"Um I just um got to go"

"Ok be back soon I will be waiting."

That was close. I still haven't told her about Four. I think she may be catching on though.

I look around the room trying to find him. But he seems to have disappeared. When suddenly I feel to big hands covering my face.

"Four?"

He releases his hands.

"Well done"

He turns to face me. He stares at me as if he is studying me. Confused almost.

"Tris?"

"Yes Four."

He pulls my face to mine. And kisses me intensely.

"You are beyond beautiful."

I blush bright pink.

"You do know that right?"

This truth is I guess I don't. I don't feel beautiful. But this is not the talk I wanted to have right now.

"I think it is time we tell Christina I don't want to hide anymore Tris."

"Yeah me to."

"Do you want to tell her now?"

"Yeah. I'll go get her."

I find her on the dance floor. "HEY CHRISTINA" I try to shout over the music.

She runs over. And grabs me by the hand. "Come on you promised me you would dance" I guess I will tell her later.

After about our 20th song Uriah screams at the top of his voice. "IF YOUR NOT TRIS, FOUR, MARLENE, SHAUNA, LYNN, ZEKE OR CHRISTINA LEAVE NOW.

"Hey Tris we better get changed k"

"Yeah where do we get changed."

"Cafeteria?"

"Yeah that will do."

We start to change for Candor and Dauntless. I wear a bra, singlet, t-shirt, jersey, shorts and sneakers. I pull my hair into a high ponytail.

"This feels so much better than that dress."

Christina giggles. We walk to the pillows for Candor and Dauntless.

I'm next to Christina and Four and as Nervous as heck.

"Ok Shauna is first because it is her B-day" Shouts Uriah. Four did tell me that the Pedrads have quite a yell.

"Ok" Shauna glances at Christina than me. Please be Christina please be Christina. "Christina Candor or Dauntless

I let out a huge gasp of air I didn't realize I was holding.

"Dauntless"

"Okay. Go into Peters apartment and ask if you can borrow a tampon"

She looks at her clothes. And then stands up

"Who's coming with me?"

"I will" I say. We walk to Peters and knock. I pull out my phone and hide behind his door.

"What do you want Candor."

"Um… it's kind of personal."

"Hurry up then."

"Do you have a tampon."

Peter just casually grabs one out of his pocket.

"Here."

Christina and me just look at each other.

"Thanks…. Umm out of interest why do you have a tampon."

"Everyone should keep them handy in case of accidents".

My eyes went huge so did Christina's.

We must of stood there staring at him in utter confusion for ages. Till he finally slammed the door and our face whispering "Weirdo's"

I stopped the video. I had seen enough.

Christina and I start to walk back to the pit to show the videos to the group.

"It's official" Christina says with a straight face. "Peter is a chic."

We both crack up laughing

"Apparently where the weird ones" I say in the midst of my laughter.

We arrive at the pit to show the others. There faces hilarious. Fours eyes grew huge. Uriah and Zeke cracked up. Marlene and Shauna have looks of utter confusion. And Lynn just yells, "What's a tampon?"

I was thinking of asking 'how on earth do you not know'. But to be honest that is not the conversation I want right now.

"Ok Tris." Christina grins "Candor or Dauntless.

What could be worse? "Candor" what do I have to hide.

"Who do you like." I start to take off my jersey.

"Wait Tris you like someone" Christina squeals.

I now realized she had put me in a trap. If I say I don't have to answer she will pester me for the rest of the night. If I say yes she will be angry at me for not telling her. Plus there is kind of an audience.

I look to Four he just nods.

I put my jersey back on.

"TELL ME NOW." Christina screams.

"I'm dating Four."

Her mouth drops. And now that I look around. Everyone has his or her mouths in a big fat o. I look at my feet embarrassed by all the attention.

Zeke starts screaming "Fours got a girlfriend Fours got a girlfriend."

Christina still stares at me as if I am an alien.

Lynn starts making puke noises. Marlene and Shauna start cracking up laughing. 'Who would of thought." Marlene sniggers.

Christina has not moved. Her mouth still in a huge o.

I shake her "CHRISTINA"

I just leave her. "Ok Uriah Candor or Dauntless."

"DAUNTLESS"

I cover my ears

"I dare you to lick Zekes face."

Zekes face is priceless.

"ok"

Uriah comes up to Zeke sticks out his tongue and gives him a big lick right from the chin to the head.

"EWWWWWW URIAH GET OFF ME NOW."

Here we are again with the pedrad scream.

Uriah is wiping his tongue like crazy and Zeke shoving his head in the basin washing his face.

"Lynn candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go to Max and ask how babies are made."

"Sure I actually want to know anyone coming."

We all shake our heads.

So Lynn grabs Uriah by his arm.

"You dared me you are coming."

15 minutes later Lynn and Uriah return.

"He had a slideshow. A SLIDESHOW."

Lynn is shuddering. "I am never having kids."

"Marlene Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"Put people in this room from 1 to 10 of how much you would want to marry them. 1 being the best 10 Worst.

Ok Four 8, Tris 7, Marlene 9, Zeke 10...

"YOU LIKE FOUR MORE THAN ME… actually I like Four more than myself".

"lynn 5, Uriah 2, Christina 6.

"I'M JUST A 2" Uriah shouts.

Marlene just shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok Four Candor or Dauntless."

"Candor."

"What's your number 1 fear."

Four takes of his jumper to reveal a black tank top with the dauntless flame.

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to put ice and salt down your pants."

"Ok?"

Four and me sniggered under our breath. If only he knew.

Four grabs me by my waist and pulls me on to his lap. He kisses my hair softly and starts to twirl his fingers in it.

Zeke returns with a bag of ice and bag or salt.

"How much?"

"As much as you want."

Zeke tips a whole bag of salt and bag of ice down his pants.

"No Zeke quick take some out."

"You volintaring?"

"Zeke hurry I mean it?"

"I ain't no pansycake."

20 SECONDS LATER.

'AHHHH MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE. SHOOT SHOOOT GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF. Zeke is ripping his pants off and about to go for his underwear.

"IN THE BATHROOM ZEKE" Uriah yells while covering his eyes.

That time a Pedrads scream was necessary.

Zeke run's him self a shower and cools down his burns and returns 20 minutes later walking like a penguin in fresh clothes.

"That was really harsh Four."

"I didn't know you would put a whole bag."

"Shauna Candor or Dauntless."

But before she could answer Zeke full on tackles her.

"ZEKE"

"Shoot now."

We all grab a paintball gun and shoot Zeke and Shauna.

And spell the words will you marry me in paintballs on the back wall.

Zeke jumps off her.

"ZEKE THIS DRESS COST ME ALL OF MY POINTS I HAD SAVED AND YOU RUINNED IT. YOU WILL BE BUYING ME…

Before she could finish he turns Shauna around and bends down on one knee.

"Shauna will you make me the luckiest guy around and marry me?"

"YES YOU BIG GOOF YES."

They kiss and we all cheer. Zeke puts the black Quartz on Shaunas finger.

We finish the day throwing knifes at Zeke's targets.

The night was great. But I was shattered. Four carries me back to his apartment and I stay at his for the night. He wraps his arms around my waist.

I wear his jersey i was meant to give back and jump into bed. Next to Tobias.

"I love you so much Tris I don't think I can describe it."

"Me to Tobias Me to."

We fall asleep in each others arms.

"

"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my Ravens so I really love your guys reviews. It really does make my day. So this is chapter 4 tell me what you think. Now I'm thinking next chapter initiation should start. Any ideas? And if you want to say anything. Anything at all just write it in the review. Thanks my Ravens love you heaps tell me what you think of the chapter.**

Tris POV

I wake up in Tobias arms. And start to rub my eyes when I scream.

"ZEKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SLEEPING WITH MY HUSBAND?"

By now Tobias had woken up by my scream.

"Dude why were you watching us sleep. Have you suddenly became erudite because I don't think that will work out for you."

"YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL."

Zeke had full on burst into tears.

"Zeke um how long have you been here."

"I just got here to find you with her." He says while rolling his eyes

Tobias whispers in my ear "he is drunk this isn't the first time. Just follow my league."  
>"I'm sorry I should have told you just walk back to your apartment and we will talk later."<p>

"No I need to know now I need answers what did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing I just felt you were too good for me and left so I wouldn't get my heart broken."

Zeke leans in and cups his face to kiss him. Four tries to pull away but too late. Zeke realises Fours face and Four punches him.

Zeke grabs his jaw and starts to cry.

"Baby please."

"I don't care how drunk you are never do that again."

"What but I thought you loved me?"

And before Tobias could push Zeke through the door he collapse on the floor asleep.

"He must have been seriously intoxicated it is usually not that bad."

"Really because to be honest that was the strangest thing I have ever seen."

"You weren't the one sharing tongues with a Pedrad."

I shudder.

"Could you get rid of the taste for me?"

He says cupping my face.

"Of course"`

I kiss him lightly.

"Thanks. If it makes you feel any better you're a better kisser that Zeke."

I giggle.

"Oh let me get changed so I can give you your jersey."  
>"It's ok you can keep it."<p>

"No no it's fine it is yours after all."

"Well I shall save it for when you next come."

I smile

"Will that be soon?" he asks "I can't protect you if you're not here."  
>" You don't have to protect me I can fend for myself don't worry."<p>

"Well I do worry and I get lonely without you by my side."

"I will come soon then and yeah I get lonely without you. Plus I like your apartment mine is kind of crammed."

"Well how about we tell max we want to share an apartment. That way we never have to be lonely."

"Sounds great we can sort it later. You don't mind do you I don't want to…."

He kisses me softly but still enough to send shocks up my spine.

"Why would I want to stay away from you."

I smile at realising how lucky I am then it hits me the tattoo.

"Oh I can do your tattoo today at 10 do you have your design."

He nods.

"I have to go to apartment and get ready."

"You can get ready here."

"Tobias I have no clothes."

"You can borrow some of mine."

"Tobias."

"Fine I shall see you at 10."

He kisses my forehead before I go. It's funny how a small kiss gives me more energy than a large mug of black coffee.

Tobias POV

She shuts the door and I wait till I can't hear her anymore. I chuck on my jeans and T-shirt and start to walk to Max. I decided I would surprise her with getting the apartments sorted. Plus with her apartment being a couple doors down from Peters and a whole different building from mine. I can't save her if Peter tries to harm her again. I know she does not need saving but if she got hurt and I knew I could have stopped it if I was there. I would be guiltier than hell.

I knock on max's door.

"I'm busy."

I hear a girl's voice. Oh that kind of busy.

I hear him whispering to the girl. "Quick get changed and hide in the closet we can't let him know you're here." "Who is it?" "Lynn quick now."

LYNNNNN? I think to myself there is only one Lynn I know. Who is the most innocent yet scariest person I know. There must be another girl in Dauntless called Lynn.

Max opens the door. "Four what do you want."

I walk in and sit at the chair opposite his desk. He sits down. He is naked but covered by a dressing gown, The beds is unmade and a mess. Yep there is definitely 2 Lynns in Dauntless.

"So Four what do you want and make it quick."  
>"I am here for Tris actually I was wondering if she could move in with me."<p>

He smirks so really you and Tris. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"Do you have her consent?"

"Yeah I'm here to surprise her she has said she wants to."

"Cool have her stuff moved out in a week's time and return the keys to me. You can have a bigger

Apartment if you want?"

"Nah I like my apartment and so does she."

"Cool is that everything?"

"Yeah oh and sorry for interrupting you."

"Oh no no it is fine I was just sitting here working."

"I nod."

Suddenly I hear a voice come from the closet."

"Can I come out now max?"

"Umm bye Max I will leave you to it."

I shut the door. The voice sounded a heck of a lot like Lynn but no that is impossible. It is around 9 I have an hour till I need to see Tris. So I start to walk to her Apartment to go clean out her stuff to surprise her. Luckily she gave me her spare apartment key.

Tris POV

It's 10 and Tobias had just arrived in a sweat he looked slightly tired.

"What were you up to while I was gone?"

"Oh just lifting some weights staying fit for when imitates come."

"I think your good I say looking at his huge arms."

He smiles.

"Now have you got the design?"

"Right here."

He pulls out the piece of paper and the tattoo is beautiful. It is the words Be Brave with a flock of Ravens flying around the words like vines. And on the biggest raven at the front are the numbers 4 + 6.

"Its beautiful. But are you sure it's permanent."

"Of course permanent just like me and you" I blush.

I bring out the ink gun.

"Where do you want it?"

"Right here." He points to shoulder.

"You do know this hurts."

"Tris you do know I have had a tattoo before don't you remember my back."

"Ok ok I'm goin."

The Tattoo came out perfect. And Four was impressed. Even though it took a couple of hours.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I chose this design."

"Yeah I am a little curious."

"Well be brave was the first thing I said to you when I realised you were the one for me. The ravens was your first fear. And I had four fears and you had six. That is why it is engraved into the one raven.

He starts to blush.

"That is truly beautiful" I can feel the tears bubbling my eyes.

He wipes the tear with his thumb.

"Tris Prior getting emotional who would of thought."

I punch his arm playfully.

"Hey"  
>I laugh.<p>

"Initiates are coming in a couple days you excited."

"More nervous."

"You will be fine. It will be great."

"Yeah."

Me and Four talk for a while. Till Tori comes.

"Hey Tris I have a customer for you."

"Coming."

"You better go."

"I have the day off I could help if you want."

"Sure I'll ask Tori."

"TORI."

"YEAH."

"CAN FOUR STAY."

"SURE."

We walk towards my Tori. When it hits me.

"Four where's Zeke."

"Shoot I left him in the apartment. Got to go."

He kisses my cheeks and runs out the door.

I walk to Tori.

"Hey where's Four gone?"  
>"Oh he had to go check on Zeke he fell asleep drunk in his apartment."<p>

"Let me guess he thought him and Four were together."

"Yeah that is actually really accurate."

"It's not the first time."

"Oh."

"Actually Zeke was just here he came for a tattoo."

"Wait what. What kind of tattoo."

"Some guys face apparently Peter did the tattoo not me.

"Can I see the design."

"Sure I will go get it."

Suddenly I hear a yell.

"Tori?"

I walk in.

"The tattoo it's Four face."

She shows me the design. I am gobsmacked. It is Fours face.

"Where did he get it."

She checks her computer. She covers her mouth.

"What"

"He got it on his left butt cheek."

My mouth drops. I am not sure if I should laugh or shout.

Then I realise Zeke must still be drunk. He is in a room alone with Tobias.

"Tori I need to go now. I will catch up tomorrow."  
>"kay good luck with Four."<p>

I start to sprint to his apartment. I stop when I reach the door. I press my ear and I here Zeke's screams.

"BABY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE TAKE ME BACK. I'M SORRY YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE TATTOO."

"Zeke we are not together and for mine and your goods please go."  
>"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME."<p>

Zeke sprints out the door crying.

I walk in.  
>"Sorry about the tattoo."<br>"It's fine I'm not the one with someone's face tattooed to my bum."

"Wait he said why didn't you like my tattoo he didn't.."

"Yeah he showed me."

Four shudders.

"I guess you can call me five because I think I just gained a new fear."

"Wow tongued and mooned by Zeke in the same day."  
>We both start to laugh.<p>

"Again not the first time."  
>"Wait have you told Shauna."<p>

"Nah she has just married him."  
>"What about the tattoo."<p>

"She will find out sooner or later."  
>"Why do you think he was so drunk anyway?"<p>

"He just got engaged most likely celebrating."  
>"Well I have the rest of the day off."<p>

"I don't"

"Wait I thought you said you had the day off."

"Yeah I may of lied anything to spend time with you."  
>"Well we can spend lots of time together when I move in."<br>"Wait about that look in the wardrobe."

"Okay" I raise one eyebrow.

I walk to the wardrobe and all my clothes are there. My alarm clock and bits and bobs are on the desk.

"You did this all for me."

"Of course this is officially our apartment. It is all sorted with Max."

I hug him.

"Thanks."

"Well I have to go to work."

He kisses my forehead grabs his jersey and walks out.

I snuggle into our bed and sleep. Today had been quite eventful. And it makes me laugh that just a couple days ago I was cleaning the dishes for enjoyment.

I start to fall asleep I feel my eyes shut and the last things is see is.

Fear God Alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ravens here comes chapter 5. Initiation will not start till properly chapter 7 unless anyone has an idea? If you do please leave it in the review box. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY!

Tris POV

I wake and rub my eyes to try to adjust to the dark. I turn over to reach for my alarm clock to see the time. But there is no alarm clock. Doesn't matter it must be late because it is pitch black. I go to grab Tobias hands off my waist. I feel his fingers they are different they are slim, masculine. Smooth. I pull the hands they realise easily. I turn to my side. I cannot see the face in the dark. But all I know is it is not Tobias.

Tobias POV

I leave the room although I have work I need to go check on Lynn. I don't think she knows what she is getting herself into. Especially with Max. Last girl he dated which lasted around a month. He kicked her out of Dauntless. He told everyone she jumped the chasm. I had been watching from 7pm till 7am. There was not a single soul out. Only a girl in faction less clothing as white as a ghost making a run to the trains. Although Lynn is not really a friend I am sick of max and his list of girls. And to lynn who is 16 is just cruel. I start to walk to Marlene and Lynn's apartment. I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asks Marlene.

"It's Four is Lynn here?"

"No actually she is at a meeting with Max."

_She's still not home. _

"Marlene I think you should come with me."

"Sure."

She opens her door and comes out in black tank top with a tight black singlet beneath and a pair of black jeans with knee high lace up boots. Her hair which is blonde is in a single braid. She has bold black eyes and pale pink lips. She looks like she is going out. But I think this time it is okay to interrupt her plans.

We reach Max's apartment.

"Now before you say anything I'm not sure what will be in the room.. I think somethings wrong with lynn

_. _

"What is wrong with Lynn should I be concerned?"

I stare at her and whisper. "look for yourself."

I open the door which is surprisingly unlocked.

Max isn't there luckily enough. But Lynn is. She is asleep in Max's bed.

Tris POV

I jump out of the bed and realize Tobias jersey is ripped leaving me partly naked. I start to freak out. Where am i? Who is here? Why is the jersey ripped? I start to search for something to cover myself. And find a dirty towel. The smell vaguely familiar. I wrap it round myself like it is a dress. I try to cover as much as I can. "Girl where are you." My eyes grow huge I am scared. The man has awaken.

Tobias POV

Marlene tries to wake Lynn. Nothing happens she's not naked so I grab her. I push her up on to my shoulder and I walk back with Marlene to her apartment. We get into the apartment and put her on her bed. I tell Marlene about what I think happened and to talk to her. I'm not the best person for a pep talk after all. So I walk back to the apartment to go spend the rest of the day with Tris.

I open the door lightly the lights are off so she is properly asleep. But it is best I wake her now or she won't sleep tonight. I turn the lights on. The bed is empty. She must have gone out. Most likely with Christina. I'll leave her be for the moment she will be home soon anyway.

Tris POV

"Tris where are you." My heart is beating fast. I know I can fight but if what I saw in the bed was him. I'm not sure if fighting would be enough. Also from the rips on my shirt. He must have a knife. If I can identify the person I can make sure this doesn't happen again. But if I find him what will he do to me. "Trissss" he hisses my name like a snake. His words send cold shivers down my spine. I step from my corner. Maybe if I do what he wants I can get out. But what does he want. I shout from my corner. "What do you want."

"Nothing from you your just the bait."

_Bait?_

_"_Now if you come now I'll go easy on you."

I walk slowly back to the bed.

The figure is standing on the left side of the bed. I try to study him but I can't see a thing. He has big arms but his chest is scrawny. Then I see it. The gleam of the ring piercing on the left of his lips.

I have identified him now I start to run.

"Tris get back here."

I here feet behind me coming closer and closer. I run and run and run but I cannot see any exit. That's when I see the gleam of light shining through what seems to be a window. I pull back the curtain and punch the window. It's a long way down. a 70 foot drop atleast. But there is a long window ledge that is about 7 feet down. If I can land on it I will be out of here. Something grabs my arm and in fear I jump. The only thing holding me is him. By my left wrist.

Tobias POV

I check the clock it is now 9. Tris has been gone for 2 hours now. And I haven't heard a word from Christina. I can't take it anymore I start to walk to Christina's. I knock.

"Who is it?"

"Four, I have come to pick up Tris."

"What are talking about I thought Tris was with you?"  
>I start to clench my fists.<p>

"If this is some kind of joke, Candor."

She opens the door. She is confused and upset.

"Four I honestly have no idea where she is."

My hands start to shake. I walk off before I get any angrier at Christina.

I walk to the apartment. I start to tell my brain places she could be. That she is fine, and when I get home she will be sitting on the couch. Waiting for me to return. I start to run and shove the open the door. The room is still empty. The bed untouched. No sign that she could of returned. I search for a note. I check the beds, pillows, draws, kitchen, bath and every single place on the room. I start shaking. My head feels too heavy for my body. I sit on the bed and try to hold my head up. The room is spinning faster. I can't think straight. I try to stand but fall to the bed. I can feel my fists tightening. I am clenching till my fists are starting to bleed, from my fingernails cutting my skin. I stand up again and let the anger realise. I start to punch the wall making holes. Till my knuckles bleed. Then I collapse and let the weight of the world crush me till I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliffy guys. And sorry for the next chapter taking so long. School homework can sometimes come in ridiculous amounts. But it doesn't matter because here comes chapter 6. I will try to update faster again sorry guys. **

Tris POV.

"Now Tris let's not get ourselves too excited."

I look down and I am almost sick.

"Please Eric don't let go."

He smirks.

"The almighty Tris's life in my hands. I think I like that."

He realises his pinkie he is only holding with 4 fingers.

I look down again wondering, how I ever thought I could have dropped and survived. I bite my lip this is all my fault. My divergent thinking went too far. But I am not sure what is worse. Death or slavery by Eric.

Tobias POV

I wake on the floor of my apartment. How could I be such an idiot? Tris is in trouble and I faint. I want to just go around every apartment, every headquarters and faction less areas but for me to find her the fasted way possible. I need to figure out where she is. So I go to computer lab and start to look at recordings from last night. When I see it a man covered in black. Carrying Tris in his arms. I zoom in on the person. When I see it the gleam on a silver lip piercing. Eric. I feel rage taking over me. He always wanted to hurt me because how jealous he was. And now he found the one way how. To hurt Tris. He is Hurting Tris. I charge to his apartment and break open the door.

"Tobias so nice to see you again."

"Where's Tris."

"Well I'm not a rational guy you can come and say your last goodbyes."

I look at his hand dangling over the window.

"ERIC."  
>Her screams<p>

Tris POV

Eric realises his hand

"ERIC!"

I am falling faster and faster I put my hands on the back of my neck bracing myself for the fall.

My final words I scream. "Tobias."

Tobias POV

I run for the door sprinting and sprinting ill catch her. It is fine. I run to the building to see a young lifeless body laying broken on the ground. I grab her hand. "TRIS." I shake her body. "TRIS YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW WE HAVE TO GO." I shake her body as the tears come flooding out my eyes. I pick up her body. So light. Her legs all wrong. Her spine sticking out. It's ok the hospital will fix her. She is going to be fine. Its ok. She isn't dead.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It will be the longest one yet for chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ravens. I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been so busy with school. I promise to start updating weekly. Also this one will be short super sorry!**

Tobias POV

I start to run. I have to get her to hospital. They will fix her. She is not dead. I look down at her closed eyes and kiss her forehead. I feel the tears start to come again. "Tris don't leave me."

Tris POV

I awake everything hurts I feel myself moving. But not with my legs. I try to open my eyes but the refuse to open. I try to move my legs but they don't listen to me. My back how it hurts. The pain is unbearable. It feels like there is a spear running right through my back to my chest. Where am I? I'm so confused. Then I feel someone lips to my forehead. Tobias lips. And the whisper of his voice. "Tris don't leave me." I can hear him cry as he cradles my body. I want to comfort him. I need to comfort him. It hurts to feel his tears land on my face. I need to tell him I'm not dying. I need to tell him I won't die on him.

Tobias POV

I charge through the hospital doors. I see the line of patients. I run up to the desk. "I need help now." The lady rolls her eyes. "You are going to have to wait." She goes back to her computer. I smash the bell on her desk "get me in now." Her eyes widen. Go wait in room 46. I charge her in to the room. The doctor drops her coffee to the ground. I place Tris on the bed. "You're going to have to leave sir we need to take her into surgery now. "No I can't leave her."

"Sir this is a life or death matter." I pause and reach for her hands.

I kiss her a forehead one last time and whisper to her ear. "I'm doing this because I love you."

They pull Tris on to a stretcher and take her down the long hallway. I grab the doctor's arm before she leaves. "She's not going to die is she?" She looks up at me. "I'll do my best." I realise her arm. And sit down in the hospital chairs. I rest my head in my hands. Waiting for the long night to come.

Tris POV

I still can't see anything I can here Tobias shouting at someone. I feel the comfort of a bed. I want to scream in pain. My back is burning. I need help. I need Tobias hand. I need Tobias. I feel him whisper in my ear but my hearing has become muffled. What is going on with my body? I have lost all control of it. I feel someone lift me and I'm moving again. I just want to stay still. I realise Tobias is gone. I need him. I feel people sticking things on my face. I'm becoming sleepy. I don't want to sleep, because if I do I'm not sure I'll wake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ravens! I know you probably hate me right now. Because of Tris. But thank you all for the kind reviews!**

Tris POV

I awake. My eyes open. And I can see. Well with one. The other one is stuck shut. I seem to be in a hospital.

"She's awake."

"How is this possible?"

I try to see who is talking.

"Excuse me."

My voice comes out hoarse and it hurts to talk.

"How is she talking?"

"This is a miracle she shouldn't even be alive?"

I am starting to get angry. They are talking about me like I'm not even here.

I get up to move I am so over this. But I can't one of my legs is in a cast and is getting held up. My arms seem to be ok but my hands look ruined. But it was my hands that saved my neck. I go to touch my back. It doesn't seem to hurt anymore. But I can feel the stiches running up my spine. I look at clear gel being inserted into my veins. All I want is to go home. I just want to see Tobias.

"I need four."

I finally see a nurse coming near my bed.

"I'm sorry Hun I don't think that is a good idea. "

"I wasn't asking. I need Four now."

"And I'm telling you. No."

I start to move my back and push myself up.

"If you don't let him come in. I will go get him myself."

"Honey only family can come in. It's hospital rules"

"He is the closest to a family I have. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Look I don't make the rules. But I'm not going to break them for you soppy love story."

I feel so weak. I need tobias like I need air.

I look into the lady's eyes.

"Please."

She walks down the hall. And then I see him. Tobias. And it is like a rush of adrenalin comes into my veins.

The nurse opens the door and walks out. Tobias walks to my bed and just stands there staring at me. "Tobias." My voice comes out hoarse again. I cough.

Tobias comes and kneels by my bed. And takes my hand into his. "Oh Tris."

He rests his head on our hands. "Tobias." My voice comes out barely a whisper.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "I thought I lost you Tris. I thought I lost you."

I start to tear up. I can't stand to see him like this. His hair is everywhere and stubble covers his face. His eyes are red. This is because of me. "Tobias please don't cry please don't." he puts his head in our hands again. "Tris you could of died. And I could have stopped it. This is all my fault." He looks at me with his large eyes filled with worry. And then down at my hands. "Tris you might never be able to shoot a gun again, or through a knife. Tris you might never walk again."

"Tobias it doesn't matter if I lost both my hands and legs. I still would not love you any less. I will teach myself to fight. I want let my injuries concur me. If I stop fighting. Eric wins. Nothing will be different Tobias. I refuse to give up."

I see a smirk appear on Tobias face. I wipe the single tear from his eye.

"That's my Tris as stubborn as a donkey."

"How long can you stay?"

"As long as you need I promise you I want leave you again."

I look at myself. I must look an absolute mess. My hair is covered in knots. And I haven't had a shower since I have been here. I know I smell. I look at myself in the mirror in the corner. I am paler than a ghost. I wish Tobias didn't have to see me like this. But then again. He looks just as bad as me. It is obvious he hasn't slept.

"Do you need anything I can get you anything?"

"No it is ok. Tobias you can go home if you want. As much as I love you here you need to sleep."

"No no I'm fine. I promise I wouldn't leave you."

I look at his face. He eyes are bloodshot. And the bags under his eyes are massive. I move over on my single hospital bed.

"Tobias would you sleep next to me then."

"Tris I'll hurt you."

"You said if I needed anything. And all I want is for you to come sleep next to me."

Tobias pushes the duvet over and moves over next to me.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you Tris."

"I have never felt better."

He wraps his arms around my waist. And I snuggle into his chest as well as I could with one leg in the air. He kisses me on the top of my head. And I start to drift off to sleep. as our broken bodies fix each other.


End file.
